


Drinking Games

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Modern Era, Nutcest, Twincest, Underage Drinking, rated mature for the subject matter being incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut are long aware of their forbidden feelings for each other, every day hoping for an opportunity to somehow take their relationship a step further. When they attend Snotlout's party and their friend drunkenly suggests a game of ‘Suck and Blow’ they finally might get that awaited chance.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and draft by Lepi  
> Written by Yakn0g
> 
> In this story, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are about 16 years old and it's supposed to be something like a glimpse into the beginnings of our College AU, showing how the twins took that first step in that direction.
> 
> Enjoy! :>

It was late winter in Berk. Christmas and New Years had long passed, and snow was still falling thickly from the sky, coating everything in powdery white that glittered in the night.

While the outside was cold, everybody enjoyed their evenings inside where it’s warm and cosy.

Tonight, the gang had planned an especially nice evening - Snotlout’s parents were out of town for the whole weekend so they decided to make the best use of this occasion and throw a little party at his home. After all, it was an opportunity they couldn’t possibly miss out on, so was the unattended beer in the garage. It was more than enough to get everyone drunk, and the twins, who always knew where to get the hard stuff, brought some of that along as well.

It didn’t take long for a relaxed atmosphere to develop. Everyone was drinking and chatting while taking turns playing Mario Kart on the ancient GameCube Hiccup had brought along. The noises of the gameplay were cancelled out by the loud music booming out of the expensive sound system Snotlout’s dad owned. 

They were taking turns with the AUX and when Hiccup’s time was up and Snotlout snatched it out of his hands to put on his party playlist, the alcohol had given everyone enough courage to get up and dance a little. 

By now everyone was positively buzzed, so Snotlout cleared his throat and leaned over the edge of the couch to retrieve a deck of cards from the shelf next to it. An undoubtedly drunk grin split his face as he showed it off. When he suggested a game of ‘Suck and Blow’, Tuffnut’s heart almost leapt out of his mouth. He felt sober at once, glancing to his side in panic where Ruffnut sat next to him on the floor like she always did. He stiffened and waited a little, curious if anyone would say something. He didn’t plan on moving away - little did he know that Ruffnut was thinking exactly the same thing. They sat in unsuspicious silence, worrying if they acted casual enough for the implication to go unnoticed.

“Heh, Astrid should be pretty good at _that_ now,” Ruffnut snickered, hinting at the fact Astrid and Hiccup had started dating a few months back. Pulling a joke on somebody else’s behalf always helped her deal with nervousness.

Astrid gasped, looking appalled. 

“ _Ruffnut!_ Oh my god!” She pulled on one of Ruffnut’s braids with force and pointedly avoided looking in the direction of Hiccup, who hid his bright red face behind his equally red cup.

“Uh, guys… I don’t know if I want to play this game.” 

Fishlegs face was as red as Hiccup’s. It wasn’t unusual for him to be a party pooper, so Snotlout just rolled his eyes and didn’t take him seriously. Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn’t let him off the hook that easy, though. When it came to the gang, Fishlegs always was the one who drank the least, which was ‘totes lame’ according to the twins. They never cared much for decency, so they had no problem ridiculing him and his personal choices.

“What’s the matter, big boy?” Tuffnut asked him with a bratty grin, “Scared to lose your kiss-virginity to Snotty?”

He started laughing and his sister joined in promptly.

“I _HAVE_ KISSED BEFORE!” Fishlegs shrieked in his defence, but the Thorstons were having none of it.

“Your grandma doesn’t count, obviously,” Ruffnut mocked him. Fishlegs was about to lecture the twins about their inappropriate and childish behaviour but Snotlout was quicker.

“Less talking, more sucking!” he ordered loudly and got onto the floor with the rest of the gang, closing the circle. 

He sat between Fishlegs and Tuffnut with his back to the couch. Next to Fishlegs Astrid and Hiccup were awkwardly avoiding eye contact with anyone, still embarrassed by Ruffnut’s earlier comment. To Hiccup’s right, Ruffnut was playing with her hair, glancing towards her brother every now and then who was sitting cross-legged at her side. Their heartbeats were racing, both of them thinking the same thing: Should they drop the card ‘accidentally’ when it was Tuffnutt’s turn to give the card to Ruffnut?

Before either twin could make up their mind Hiccup interrupted them.

“Hey guys, don’t you wanna change seats?”

A harsh sting went through both of them as all eyes were on them instantly, reminding them of how forbidden their feelings for each other truly were.

Feeling caught, Tuffnut swallowed and played along quickly.

“Uh- god, you’re right, ewww,” he punched his sister’s arm and got up, knees wobbly as he patted down his legs casually. His ears rang and he was sure he was blushing. All he wanted to do was sit back down and say “It’s fine, actually”, but he could never do that, obviously. A familiar sadness came over him but he tried his best to shake it off.

“Alright…” Tuffnut rubbed his hands together menacingly as he let his gaze drift over his friends. “Who am I gonna steal a kiss from?” His eyes settled on the only couple in their midst, jealousy spiking through him.

“Hiccyyyy! I know, I know,” he pressed his index finger to his friend’s lips, hushing him before he could get a word out, “You dreamt about this very moment ever since we first met. I always knew.” His finger remained firmly pressed against Hiccup’s mouth. “Tonight your wish might finally come true.” 

He barged in between Hiccup and Astrid quite rudely and settled way too close for comfort.

If he didn’t get the chance to kiss the person he liked, his friends sure as shit wouldn’t either.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” he assured Hiccup with hazy eyes and a big smile. His friend just scrunched up his face and turned away. He looked pretty miffed, which satisfied Tuffnut greatly.

He turned towards Astrid and winked at her.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m not a homewrecker. He’s all yours again once this game is over.”

Astrid scoffed, shook her head and turned away as well.

Now that he had pissed off both of them, Tuffnut felt a bit better.

“Rules are simple: Suck the card against your lips and pass it to your neighbour without dropping it. Let’s go!” Snotlout held up the ace of hearts before putting it against his lips. Only when he turned to his right and was eye-to-eye with a very flustered Fishlegs his enthusiasm seemed to wane. He cleared his throat and discreetly turned to his left instead, passing the card to Ruffnut.

The game turned out to be a lot of fun, especially considering the intoxicated state they all were in. There were no accidents for the first few rounds but Tuffnut decided to spice it up, so when it was Fishlegs’ turn to give the card to Snotlout, he leaned forwards and snatched the card from between their mouths, making them kiss involuntarily. Everyone nearly died of laughter, including Snotlout and Fishlegs who each had to down a shot. Tuffnut had to drink, too, since it was his fault, but he didn’t mind the slightest. Even Astrid was in on the fun - she was actually easy-going when she was drinking, and it was nice to have no voice of reason for once.

Tuffnut’s heart sank when Ruffnut accidentally let the card drop as she passed it to Hiccup, the two sharing a short, clumsy kiss. It was the whole point of the game, Tuffnut tried to remind himself, but the way their noses bumped together and how they giggled afterwards, both very obviously very drunk, was enough to get his blood boiling with envy.

“Looking for a new girlfriend, eh? Don’t worry, I won’t tell Astrid,” Ruffnut laughed and leaned towards Astrid to wink at her. She mustered up enough courage to shoot a quick glance at her brother - did he look pissed off all of a sudden? She was probably imagining things. Still, she liked to think he was jealous, and her cheeks heated up a little more.

Tuffnut caught himself, the grouchy expression leaving his face as he joined in the laughter.

“Haha, oops. Sorry, Ruff,” Hiccup drawled, looking slightly embarrassed as he turned around and gave his girlfriend an apologetic smile.

In the end, it was a very enjoyable night that ended with most of the gang sleeping over at Snotlout’s. 

Fishlegs fell asleep on the couch long before the fun was over, earning a few sharpie dicks to the face. Snotlout followed him, snoring in the big armchair next to the TV. Astrid and Hiccup shot each other a quick glance before yawning excessively.

“Oh well, I can barely keep my eyes open. Better, uh, get some rest,” Hiccup excused himself awkwardly and stumbled towards the staircase leading to the upper floor.

“Yeah… Night, guys.”

Astrid followed her boyfriend quickly, both giggling not-so-subtly all the way into Snotlout’s room.

They shut the door and left Ruffnut and Tuffnut in deafening silence.

Ruffnut’s eyes were burning. She was so jealous it hurt. For a moment she considered following Hiccup and Astrid upstairs just to rain on their parade, but when she was about to walk off her brother touched her arm and said: “Come, let’s get out of here.”

Her anger was gone at once. All that mattered was the soft touch of her twin right above her elbow, his crooked grin, the way he looked at her. Ruffnut would follow him anywhere.

“Yeah,” she whispered with a tight throat.

The way home was a loud and clumsy one because once they stepped outside they noticed how drunk they really were.

Since it was winter it was very dark and very cold but the twins barely felt it, their cheeks hot from the alcohol and excitement. They sprinted from street light to street light until they were so out of breath they just tumbled through the park. Panting and giggling they pushed each other from time to time, barely in control of their movements. 

Especially Tuffnut underestimated the force he used to push his sister, and finally he overdid it by accidentally pushing Ruffnut so hard she slipped and fell into a snowbank on the side of the path.

“OH- shit!” he cussed and stumbled over to her, hands on his knees as he checked up on her. She turned around, sitting waist-deep in the snow, and he sighed in relief as she snorted and giggled like it was the funniest thing ever to happen to her.

“Heh, you alright there?” Tuffnut offered her his hand. Ruffnut took it and pulled him down next to her, laughing her ass off at the panic in his face.

“I need a break, bro,” she wheezed when she was finally out of breath, “Maybe we should’ve slept at Snotty’s house, after all.”

She remembered Astrid and Hiccup, thought about what they were probably still doing right now, and grit her teeth. Before she could get lost in her negative thoughts, Tuffnut spoke up.

“No way, dude! Do _you_ want to clean up all that mess in the morning? _I_ don’t.” He tapped his forehead as if there was the biggest brain known to man behind it. “The others are plain stupid for staying over.” He smiled at her briefly before he looked to the side, scratching his cheek absently.

“Besides,” he continued, “Your problem is that you didn’t finish your drink before we left. If you had listened to me back then you would be too drunk to realize how exhausted you are right now!”

“You might be right on that.”

“When aren’t I?” Tuffnut grinned at her, looking stupid and adorable and so goddamn lovable. 

“Any other time!” Ruffnut pushed her brother, though far more gentle than before, and he bumped right back into her in return, their shoulders pressing against each other. They exchanged a look, both smiling brightly until the butterflies in Ruffnut’s stomach overwhelmed her and she had to break eye contact. She bit her lip, thinking of something to say.

“Was a fun evening, wasn’t it?” she said as she looked up into the sky, attempting to distract herself from her thoughts by counting snowflakes. 

“Totally,” her brother agreed before they fell silent again. 

“Can you believe they really made us switch places?” Ruffnut laughed awkwardly and stared at her hands, nervously fumbling with her sleeves. She couldn’t help it, she just _had_ to talk about it. The alcohol had given her courage, but now that she said it out loud she wasn’t sure about that anymore, her head clearing up a little bit. 

Tuffnut chuckled equally awkward.

“Yeah, that was _so_ silly… I mean… We, uh,” he broke off and concentrated on burying his hand in the snow next to him instead, trying to regain focus. While the countless beers made his head spin, he was starting to sober up due to the cold. He was still pretty buzzed, but he knew he had to tread carefully or he might ruin something special. 

“Yeah?” Ruffnut asked after a while. Tuffnut hadn’t even noticed he had stopped talking.

“-I mean, we- we’re just family, right? Nothing weird about a little peck,” he continued, “Our great-grandma still does that, and that’s not weird.”

“For sure,” his sister was quick to agree, “I could, like, _totes_ give you a dumb kiss and it wouldn’t be, uh, awkward _at all._ I mean maybe, yeah, _maybe_ like a tiny bit, but come on, for real, you’re just my lame ass brother so what’s the big dealio.”

Ruffnut was rambling nervously, stumbling over her words due to how fast she was talking. 

She only stopped to take a deep breath and held it. Suspenseful silence fell over them and they looked at each other, eyes big. With how fast his heart was beating, Tuffnut was sure he’d faint if there wasn’t something happening soon. He acted before he could think it through.

“Aww, you wanna kiss your baby brother?” he joked with thinly laced hope in his voice and made a kissy face, hating himself for possibly ruining the situation.

Instead of responding right away, Ruffnut scoffed and pinched his arm softly.

“You wish,” she joked back, but when she saw Tuffnut’s tender smile she gulped, unsure of what to do next. He seemed like he anticipated something of her, as if he tried to nudge her into a direction they never dared to go. She cleared her throat and looked at her hands again.

“I’m just saying, you know? It’s like, um...” Ruffnut tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with jittery fingers. “You know when guys play gay chicken? It doesn’t count that way, right?” 

Tuffnut nodded so hard he was afraid his neck might snap in half. “Nah, totally,” he murmured quickly, eager for his twin to continue her train of thought. 

“Yeah- yeah, absolutely. It’s just fun and games, and if it happens, it happens. Doesn’t turn them gay or nothin’. It’s just like ‘Bro I thought you’d pull away but we still cool’ right?” Ruffnut explained, “I mean, _you_ should know, you’ve played it with Snotlout a few times already.” 

“And I won, obviously. _Nobody_ beats the Tuffster.”

“In your dreams.”

Tuffnut wasn’t deaf to the challenge she proposed. 

There was another suspenseful moment of silence between them before they threw their restraints aside and said in unison: “Wanna play?”

The twins held their breaths and stared at each other with big eyes before erupting into laughter. They headbutted, the movement feeling familiar enough to give them the courage they needed.

“Twintuition.”

They were close to begin with, so when they started inching towards each other even more it didn’t take long for them to feel each other’s breath.

“You should just give up now,” Tuffnut’s voice was low and taunting, ”I’m unbeatable, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Don’t make me laugh. I’m quite the pro at this too, y’know.” Ruffnut’s voice was equally low, her eyes half-lidded. Her belly tingled in anticipation, and she could feel blood rushing to her head. Their noses almost touched.

“Give up,” Tuffnut repeated, his voice barely above a whisper, but he didn’t mean it. His breathing sped up and Ruffnut could feel it on her lips, warm air swirling around them in the cold night.

“Never.”

Finally they closed the space between them completely, their lips were touching, and it felt like fireworks went off. Neither twin dared to move, enjoying the pleasant tingle caused by the skin-on-skin sensation.

Tuffnut broke off slightly, just to murmur “Told you so”, but Ruffnut placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him back, eyes remaining closed. He willingly obliged, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her again and again as if his life depended on it.

Ruffnut leaned back and pulled Tuffnut on top of her, her tongue gently tracing her brother’s lips until he opened his mouth, a moan slipping out before they deepened the kiss. He reached to grab her shoulders, steadying himself.

Not only did it feel fucking amazing, it felt _right,_ like it was meant to be. Nothing could have prepared them for the relief that washed over them after they’d been dancing around it for so long. Tuffnut angled his face more, their noses bumping against each other, and bit Ruffnut’s lip before kissing her again. The whimper he earned in return was enough to repeat the movement a few times, as Ruffnut buried her hand in his dreads, pushed and pulled, and kissed back fiery and forcefully.

They didn’t know how long they kissed like that, and they didn’t stop to think about it.

Nothing mattered, neither the consequences of the situation nor the morning after. All that was on their minds was to indulge in the incredible and utter joy they felt as they finally allowed themselves to be as close to each other as they had only dared to dream of.


End file.
